Warriors: Moon Whispers
by MoonleafEC
Summary: These are the current allegiances for Book 1: Moon Whispers
1. Allegiances

**EARTHCLAN**

Leader: **Leafstar—**dark brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

Deputy: **Rabbitleap—**long-legged brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: **Fawnflower—**pale speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Sunflower—**bright ginger she-cat

**Snowfall—**pure white tom with blue eyes

**Robinheart—**dusky brown she-cat with a red chest and underbelly

**Dewnose—**silver tom with one white paw

**Greenpool—**pure white tom with green eyes

**Birdsong—**tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

**Rainstorm—**speckled dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

**Tumblewhisker—**large, long-furred dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Stormcloud—**long-haired smoky-gray tom with blue eyes

**Witherleaf—**pale silver she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Sootcloud—**black tom with amber eyes

**Grasstail—**light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Dappleshade—**dark tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger-and-white patches

**Copperwing—**mottled golden-brown tabby tom

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, training to be warriors)

** Moonpaw—**silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

**Badgerpaw—**black tabby tom with a striped tail and green eyes

**Berrypaw—**black tom with amber eyes

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tigerstripe—**ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Featherfall—**silver tabby she-cat

**DARKCLAN**

Leader: **Oakstar—**stout pale brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Briarclaw—**long-furred dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: **Roseheart—**light ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and tail-tip

**Apprentice, Barkpaw** (mottled dark brown tabby she-cat)

Warriors: **Ashcloud—**dark gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Dawnfur—**long-haired tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Pinefur—**black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Lightpaw** (handsome long-furred golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Nightfall—**dark gray, almost black, tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw** (gray-and-white tabby tom)

**Snakeheart—**mottled dark brown tom green eyes

**Shadefeather—**smoky gray she-cat

**Stonefoot—**short-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Hawkcry—**brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Foxflight—**ginger tom with one white paw

**Redstorm—**dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw** (white she-cat with a black muzzle)

**Beechflower—**gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Shallowbelly—**heavyset dark gray tom with amber eyes

Queens: **Mintfur—**brown-and-white she-cat


	2. Prologue

The moon's pale white rays cast eerie light upon the moorland, creating shadows that extended like claws on the dark sides of the hills which rose and fell like swells of water on a vast green lake. Winds gently tickled the grasses, making them sway to-and-fro, and tiny flower buds nodded stiffly in the breeze, as if unwilling to bend to the will of the wind. There were no scents, no sounds, no bright, luminescent eyes peering from the darkness; only silence. Peace had come in the guise of night, and not a thing stirred as sleep overcame the countryside.

But the silence did not last for long. From the shadows beneath one of the many hills that dotted the plain, two cats emerged, slipping into the moonlight with luxurious stretches of their long, supple limbs. One with a pale silver pelt, the other with a mottled golden coat: two cats that appeared almost see-through as the moon's rays touched their fur. Their tails were intertwined, and as they glanced at one another, their eyes foretold of endless suffering and anxiety, sleepless nights and fearful days punctuated by some knowledge that only they shared. Together, they padded towards an empty stretch of moorland, in which no hills rose; it was a clearing covered in flowers of many colors, their bright petals closed in the moonlight. It was a sacred place; a safe place.

As they walked, more cats began to appear at their sides, flanking them and matching their pawsteps as they kept their pelts close to one another. Ghostly coats of gold, white, black, gray and tortoiseshell all merged into one unintelligible color as all of these warriors made their way to the clearing, eyes gleaming with excitement and determination. No cat spoke; only the soft rustle of paws on the grass disturbed the night.

One cat already occupied the center of the clearing, and as others joined her she raised her head to greet them. Stars seemed to glimmer in her pure white fur like dewdrops on a leaf, and her deep blue eyes appeared to swim with memories that no cat was old enough to share. Her body was nearly transparent, but strength and power made the lean muscles beneath her pelt ripple as she stood to her paws, and as the last of the cats began to gather around her, she tilted her head back, gazing up at the moon with endless wisdom gleaming in her eyes.

"We gather here tonight to determine the fate of one of our own." The she-cat's mew was deep and calm, and an eerie clearness rang within it. "She has lived too long in the shadows, and it is time her warrior ancestors mark a path for her to follow."

"EarthClan and DarkClan both have a rightful claim to her." A tortoiseshell tom, sitting at the edge of the clearing, twitched his ears. "Which Clan will she belong to?"

"And who will be her mentor?" At the front of the gathering, a long-limbed brown tom spoke up, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Will it be a Clan leader, or a regular warrior?"

"Will she be a medicine cat?" Asked another.

"Is she destined to be a Clan cat at all?"

"Who will her mate be?"

"Will she ever be a Clan leader?"

"Silence." The white she-cat's quiet but firm mew broke through the raising voices of her Clanmates. "All of these questions will be answered in time, but first we must decide which Clan she shall belong to."

At the front of the gathering, the silver she-cat and the mottled gold tom sat with their head bowed, and stillness seemed to radiate from them, as if they were made of stone. The white she-cat's dark blue eyes fell upon them, but when neither of them rose to meet her gaze she glanced back at the warriors gathered around her. "Which of you believes she should reside in EarthClan?"

"I do." A long-furred gray tom mewed; the massive warrior was sitting with his bushy tail wrapped daintily around his paws, and he swiveled his amber gaze around the clearing, eyes narrowed as if he expected yowls of disagreement to arise. "Her mother was of EarthClan, and in the past half-Clan kits have been raised by their mother's Clan because the mother has milk to give them. It's rare for another Clan to nurse a kit that does not belong to them, and sometimes the other Clan will not have a nursing queen to take care of them."

"But she belongs to DarkClan as well." A lithe tabby she-cat mewed in disagreement. "Her father was DarkClan deputy. Should DarkClan not have more claim to her since her father was such a powerful cat?"

"Fathers can't nurse kits," a speckled gray tom mewed scornfully from the back of the gathering.

Dozens of voices rose in protest of one another, anger and frustration pulsing from the starry warriors' pelts like hot flames.

"EarthClan has always taken in half-Clan kits. They're more compassionate."

"DarkClan is strong and cunning. She would be better off there."

"Strength and cunning mean nothing without companionship. EarthClan has always been better at creating a community."

"Who needs community? DarkClan cats need no friends or companions. They're strong on their own!"

"A Clan needs to support one another. DarkClan nearly fell apart during Redstar's reign because no cat trusted one another. How can a Clan survive without trust?"

As the warriors continued to argue, the white she-cat gazed once more at the silver and gold warriors at the front of the clearing. Disappointment glimmered in her eyes as she received no response, but she waved her tail for quiet, bringing her warriors back into sullen silence as she began to speak once more.

"Quiet!" she yowled. "Even though they do not wish to speak, we must allow Goldenheart and Iceflower to talk to us. Their daughter's future will mean more to them than any of us, and we must let them say what they think. Be silent, now."

The silver she-cat and the golden tom did not look up at their leader; their eyes fixed on their paws, neither opened their mouth to speak. Compassion brightening her eyes, the white she-cat spoke gently to the pair, sympathy in her mew. "We cannot come to a decision without you," she murmured. "You have the final say in all of this."

For a moment, neither cat spoke—but the silence did not last for long. With a heavy sigh, the silver she-cat raised her head, but she kept her gazed fixed upon the white she-cat, who returned her gaze with love gleaming in her dark blue eyes. "Go ahead," she mewed gently. "Tell us what you think."

"Brightstar." Iceflower's mew was little more than a whisper. "I am confused and lost. I want so desperately for my daughter to be of EarthClan, but I cannot see her fate playing out in this way."

"So she should be of DarkClan?" The lithe brown tabby that had spoken earlier cast Iceflower a glance through narrowed eyes.

"No, Mossfur." It was Goldenheart who spoke. The mottled golden tom raised his head, turning to meet the tabby she-cat with a desperate look in his eyes. "She cannot be of DarkClan. Briarclaw will be leader soon. He does not take kindly to half-Clan cats. She would die there."

"But she has DarkClan blood in her." Mossfur argued. "She is not a rogue or a kittypet. She is your daughter, Goldenheart, the daughter of the DarkClan deputy! Briarclaw would accept her for that reason alone, if he had any doubts."

"None of us know what Briarclaw would do." Brightstar's serene mew broke through the two cat's arguing. "He has surprised us in the past; why should he not this time? But I can see why Goldenheart would be unwilling to give her to DarkClan. It seems too risky, with DarkClan leadership so close to changing. Cats will be clamoring for Briarclaw's position as deputy, and no cat will want to nurse a half-Clan kit during this tumultuous time. It would only be a distraction for them, something they do not take kindly to."

"I want her so desperately to be of EarthClan." Iceflower's quiet mew was tinged with sadness. "But something in my heart tells me she cannot be of EarthClan forever. Something will happen that will change her, and that will make it impossible for her to live there."

"Have you had a vision?" Brightstar's gaze sharpened as she watched the silver she-cat. "A prophecy?"

"N-no." Iceflower dipped her head. "It's just my intuition. A mother's intuition."

Mistrust sparkled in the white she-cat's eyes, but her mew held no emotion as she spoke. "But you think that she should start her life in EarthClan, even if she cannot remain there for the rest of her life?"

Iceflower hesitated. Goldenheart gazed beseechingly at her, his pale green eyes glimmering with hope. "You know she would be happier there," he whispered into her ear, so quietly that almost no other cat heard it. "Even for a little while. Please, Iceflower."

Desperation and confusion were bright in the silver she-cat's wide green eyes, but she nodded. "Yes," she mewed softly. "Yes. She should be of EarthClan. For now, at least."

"Then that settles it." Brightstar's mew was tinged with calm satisfaction. "This kit will be of EarthClan. Iceflower and Goldenheart wish it, and as StarClan's leader I shall make it so. I will speak to Leafstar tomorrow night, and the kit will be introduced to one of EarthClan's nursing queens. She will be fine," the white she-cat added gently, seeing the fearful look in Iceflower's eyes. "She will be in good paws."

"Is the gathering over, then?" The large gray tom mewed hopefully.

"If no other cat has any ojbections." Brightstar's gaze swiveled from left to right, reading the faces of her warriors as she looked for signs of dissent. Satisfied that every cat had had their say, she waved her tail, indicating that the meeting was over. "We shall meet on the next full moon," she mewed. "The she-kit should be given a name by then, and we can discuss her destiny further. For now, let us rest."

Cats began to stand to their paws, those at the back already padding away into the darkness. Stretching luxuriously, Mossfur and the large gray tom met near the edge of the clearing, touching noses and walking side-by-side towards one of the grassy knolls beyond. Only Goldenheart and Iceflower remained, but as the crowd began to disappear they too stood to their feet. Aware of Brightstar's deep blue eyes trained upon them, they made their way slowly towards their own hill, their flanks touching as they padded towards the nest they had occupied for three moons now.

"You almost gave it away." Goldenheart's mew had no anger in it, only affection, and he licked his mate's shoulder comfortingly. "Brightstar would have clawed us good if she knew we had kept it from her for so long."

Iceflower kept her eyes straight ahead. "No other cat must know if it until the time is right. That is what Rising Sun told us."

"But maybe she was wrong." Goldenheart whispered. "Brightstar is the leader of StarClan. She is wise and kind and knows more about the Clans than any other cat here. Maybe she would be able to interpret the prophecy and tell us what our kit's fate will be."

"No!" Iceflower came to a halt; gazing desperately into her mate's eyes, she mewed, "Please, Goldenheart. No other cat must know of the prophecy. No one, not even Brightstar. It's too risky. It we mess this up, we may lose her forever. I don't think I would be able to handle that."

"Alright, alright." Goldenheart pressed his muzzle into the silver she-cat's shoulder lovingly. "I won't say a word to anyone. Let's try not to fret anymore, and get some sleep. We're on patrol tomorrow."

Iceflower took in Goldenheart's scent, her jaws gaping as she enjoyed the smell of her mate. No other tom in the Clans smelled like Goldenheart did, and it made her heart flutter. "Yes," she murmured. "Let's sleep."

As the two warriors curled up beneath the calming shadows of the hill, tucked comfortably in their nest, a pair of bright amber eyes gazed unblinkingly from the darkness beyond the moorland. Narrowing them to slits of gold, the strange creature turned away, padding into the unknown beyond. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 1

Melting snowdrifts made a patchwork of the far eastern lands as winter surrendered its icy grip to the advancing spring. Snowdrop, chickweed, coltsfoot and garlic nodded gratefully towards the midmorning sun, which beamed from behind small islands of wind-blown clouds. A gentle breeze rustled the thick grasses; warmth rose from the hillside like tendrils of smoke, bringing with it the scent of greenleaf.

A lone white-tailed elk was grazing on the glen, stepping majestically through the deep tangle of heather and bracken that covered the hillside. His coat glinted gold in the fading sunlight as it slanted down upon the small valley, and his antlers, still coated in winter velvet, were mere stubs on his majestic head, a sure sign of a yearling buck barely past his first few seasons on the copse. The buck reared back his head, nostrils flaring, as he tasted the wind for strange, hostile scents, his dark hazelnut eyes flickering back and forth, missing nothing among the sweet-smelling plants and dry grasses that made a soft green carpet along the hill. With a twitch of his ears, he lowered his head and began grazing once more, at ease now and reassured of his safety.

From her place near the edge of the hillside, Moonpaw lifted her muzzle to the sky, parting her jaws slightly to allow the thick, musky scent of deer to waft into her nostrils. Since sunhigh she had been resting beneath the shadow of one of the great knolls, sprawled out in a patch of cool grass just a mouse-length from one of the scrubby gorse bushes near the edge of the copse. Her pale green gaze was focused expressionlessly on the great beast as it ambled through the lush grass, its cloven hooves trampling the thick stalks into the dirt. Her eyes narrowed, her tail lashing and her ears flattened. It was only two fox-lengths away from her, yet the massive creature could not scent her nor see her as it shuffled through the melting patches of snowfall. From this position, it would be easy pickings.

Moonpaw glanced towards the west; nearly a hundred fox-lengths from the hillside, a great line of oak trees rose up from the ground like sentinels, the thick foliage stripped bare by the merciless claws of leafbare. Their gnarled branches reached towards the sun like outstretched paws, the twisted shadows spread across the ground like tendrils of ivy. It was in those shadows that Moonpaw knew her Clanmates hid, waiting for the right moment to leave the safety of their hiding place and charge, right into the pathway of the young deer.

As Moonpaw narrowed her eyes against the glare of the sun, she could recognize the familiar pelts of Sunflower and Greenpool, their ginger and white coats standing out in particular against the darkness of the shadows. Although he was barely visible, Moonpaw could see the outline of Sootcloud's pure black pelt against the peaty ground, and Stormcloud's tufted ear tips were barely visible alongside the dark warrior. All cats were crouched low to the ground, their pelts bristling as the great deer raised its head to sniff the air once more. The creature's hazel eyes flew open with fright as the scent of cats drifted into its nostrils; the wind had changed, bringing with it the smell of EarthClan as it teased the grasses with its gentle carresses. Stamping its hooves, the buck snorted, turning its gaze towards the line of trees just five or six fox-lengths from the hillside.

Moonpaw flicked her ears, catching the eye of Sootcloud as the black tom glanced upward, his eyes as wide as moons and his fur standing on end. It was time.

Suddenly two cats burst from the shelter of the shadows. Paws pounding on the dry grasses, tails streaming out behind them, Greenpool and Stormcloud pelted towards the startled buck, teeth and claws flashing in the midmorning sun. The frightened creature reared up on its back legs, bellowing with terror as Sunflower and Sootcloud leapt from the darkness of the trees, heading towards their Clanmates with their eyes narrowed and their pelts bristling. Moonpaw jumped to her paws as the deer turned on its heel; hissing with anger, her green eyes blazing, she confronted the great buck as it tried to scramble its way up the hillside, its hooves slipping in the dirt as it frantically tried to escape the spitting, hissing cats. One of the creature's massive cloven feet stamped down just a mouse-length from Moonpaw's ear; startled, she tumbled backwards, rolling over onto her back as the deer took another step up the hill.

"Don't harm it!" Stormcloud yowled as he raced past, his long gray fur fluffed out in aggression as he swerved to cut off the deer's pathway. "Just frighten it back towards the DarkClan forest!"

Moonpaw leapt out of the way of the great animal as it labored its way up the hillside, its flanks heaving and its dark eyes wide open with terror. Sunflower had already ascended to the top of the knoll, standing her ground as the deer struggled to reach the top. Greenpool and Sootcloud halted at the base, coming to stand beside Moonpaw as the silver tabby she-cat narrowed her eyes against the sun.

"We've got him!" she whispered excitedly, turning to give Sootcloud an exhilarated glance. "He can't move!"

The buck was trapped. Its nostrils flaring, its flanks heaving, the deer took a step backward, snorting and whimpering as it spotted the three cats waiting below.

"You've trampled enough of Fawnflower's herbs, you big brute!" Sunflower snarled, taking a pawstep forward. The orange she-cat's fur was standing on end, her teeth bared. "Get off EarthClan's territory now, and stay off!"

Although the buck could not understand the she-cat, the venom in her words was enough. Stamping irritably, the deer tossed its head in frustration, glancing backwards at the three cats keeping guard below. Stormcloud nodded.

"Let him go," he mewed, stepping to the side. "I think he's got the message."

Moonpaw took three pawsteps to the right, putting ample space between her and Greenpool as the pure white tom went to stand beside Stormcloud. Sunflower allowed the fur along her spine to lay flat, indicating with a sweep of her tail that the deer was free to leave.

"Get on," she spat, her unsheathed claws digging into the soft dirt and grass. "And don't come back!"

The moment the great creature saw an opening its hazel eyes gleamed with what Moonpaw expected was relief. Watching its footing, the deer backtracked towards the foot of the hill, taking careful steps backwards until it rested on even ground. Sniffing loudly, the creature tossed its head from side to side, staring at the EarthClan cats with confusion, fear and uncertainty in its dark eyes.

"Move!" Greenpool flattened his ears as the buck turned its gaze in his direction. "Or we'll make you!"

Sunflower let out a furious yowl, pelting down the hillside with her tail held out stiffly behind her. As if on cue Stormcloud took up the furious cry, starting forward with his pelt ruffled. Greenpool spat furiously, advancing on the buck as it reared back in surprise, its nostrils flaring. Moonpaw raced towards her Clanmates as the deer turned on its tail, thick, wiry muscles rippling beneath its golden flanks as it fled towards the dark pines beyond. The terrified animal's hooves upturned dirt and grass as it ran towards the other side of the moorland, reaching the edge of the treeline in a few quick strides. Without glancing backwards the great beast disappeared beneath the dark foliage of the pine trees, his white hindquarters swallowed up in mottled green shadow.

Stormcloud's furious pawsteps slowed until the long-furred gray tom came to a halt a fox-length before the pines, his flanks rising up and down rapidly after his sprint. The EarthClan warrior's pale blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "He won't be coming back anytime soon," he mewed with a heavy sigh.

"And that means Fawnflower's herbs will be safe." Sunflower mew was tinged with pride as she padded towards the gray warrior. Her short, thick orange pelt lay flat, her ears pricked and her eyes bright. "EarthClan won't have to worry about finding enough coltsfoot and garlic for the medicine stores for many, many moons."

Moonpaw felt Greenpool's hot breath against her ear as the white tom tried to catch his breath. She glanced at the young warrior, feeling his bright green gaze warm on her pelt. "We did it," she mewed.

Greenpool nodded silently. The white tom turned his gaze towards the pine trees with a curious look on his face, his ears twitching. "We shouldn't be celebrating just yet," he warned, casting a quick glance at Sunflower as the orange she-cat padded towards them, Stormcloud at her side. "The deer may have gone back to DarkClan territory, but it could return before the end of greenleaf. The lush grasses will tempt it back onto the moorland sooner or later."

"We'll need to post a sentry or two near the border during sunhigh from now on, to make sure he doesn't return," Stormcloud agreed. "Sootcloud and I can take the first watch tomorrow."

Sootcloud, who had been sniffing along the edge of the hillside, glanced up, ears pricked, at the sound of his name. Moonpaw beckoned to the older tom with a flick of her tail.

"Come and join us," she mewed. "We're discussing what we should do about the deer."

"Didn't we already fix the problem?" Sootcloud's black pelt bristled as he padded towards the small patrol. "The deer went back to DarkClan territory, where it belongs."

"It's greenleaf, and the new grasses might tempt it back onto the moorland," Greenpool repeated to the older warrior, his long tail lashing against the peaty ground. "We'll need to make sure our medicine stores are stocked up with everything we need, but for now we should post two or three cats on the border from sunrise to sunhigh to make sure the deer doesn't return. Otherwise we'll be giving him the incentive to come back."

Sootcloud flicked his ears. "And you want Stormcloud and I to take the first patrol tomorrow?"

"If you'd like." Greenpool dipped his head.

Sootcloud cast the long-furred gray tom an irritated glance. "I was supposed to take the dawn patrol tomorrow," he mewed. "Besides, haven't Stormcloud and I done enough? We helped chase the mouse-brained beast back onto its own territory!"

"You're the one who knows where he likes to feed," Sunflower pointed out. "You were the first cat to spot him stomping and eating Fawnflower's herbs. You'll need to teach the other cats where to look and when."

"I can do it." Moonpaw mewed quickly, seeing Sootcloud's jaws open in indignation. "I was with him this morning and saw him feeding near the edge of the oaks."

"But you're supposed to be on the dawn patrol tomorrow too," Sootcloud meowed irritably.

"Badgerpaw can take my place for me," Moonpaw replied calmly. She turned her dark green gaze towards the black tom, looking beseechingly into the warrior's pale amber eyes. "He skipped out on a hunting patrol this morning because he was too busy sleeping. This could be his chance to make up for his mistake."

Sootcloud glanced at Greenpool; the white tom's green eyes sparkled with respect as he gazed at the silver tabby she-cat, and his whiskers twitched appreciatively. "I'm sure Leafstar will be fine with Moonpaw taking the deer patrol instead," he mewed, dipping his head. "Sootcloud and Stormcloud can rest tomorrow morning…if Leafstar permits it," he added hastily, seeing Sootcloud's eyes widen.

"An apprentice can't lead a patrol." Sunflower's ears flicked. "Who'll be in charge?"

"I'm sure Leafstar wouldn't mind going out with me tomorrow," Moonpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching with amusement as Stormcloud cast her a glance through narrowed eyes. "It's been awhile since I patrolled with my mentor, and I'm sure Leafstar is as worried as the rest of us about the herbs."

"We'll ask him when we get back," Greenpool meowed. "I'll go on patrol with Moonpaw tomorrow, if he says no. Perhaps Sunflower would like to go as well?"

Sunflower's amber eyes gleamed. "If it means chasing that brute back onto DarkClan territory again, I'm ready," she mewed.

"Then are we ready to return to camp?" Stormcloud queried, tipping his head to one side. The long-furred gray tom's blue gaze swept around the gathered cats, meeting the eyes of each of the EarthClan warriors in turn. "Should we make out report now?"

"Now's as good a time as any," Sootcloud agreed. Casting Moonpaw a curious glance, he turned towards the oaks, indicating with a flourish of his tail that the patrol was to leave. "We'll hunt on the way back, just in case a hunting patrol hasn't returned yet."

"I'll catch the biggest mouse the Clan has ever seen," Moonpaw declared, jokingly butting the black tom in the shoulder with her muzzle. "Even Leafstar will have trouble eating it!"

The older warrior's amber gaze was warm as he stared down his nose at the young she-cat, but his words were stern as he replied, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Leafbare may be over, but the forest still needs time to recover from the frost. We'll be lucky to catch a few windblown rabbits before we get back home."

"Don't ruin her fun," Greenpool mewed gently. "She's just as happy as the rest of us that the deer's gone for now."

"For now," Sootcloud echoed. The black tom picked up his pace, padding quickly across the windswept moorland as the patrol headed towards the line of oak trees beyond. Greenpool rolled his eyes, giving Moonpaw a look that was half frustrated, half amused.

"Once we get back to camp, I'll have to speak to Leafstar in private about your progress," Stormcloud mewed thoughtfully from beside Moonpaw. The long-furred tom's ears twitched. "You did exceptionally well today, and we're all proud of you."

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to corner the deer," Sunflower added, running her tail gently down the silver tabby she-cat's flank. "You knew exactly what position he needed to be in to trap him."

"You have the heart of a warrior," Greenpool agreed. "Keep this up, and you'll be a warrior before next leafbare."

Moonpaw's pelt tingled with excitement. She had never expected her Clanmates to speak of her with such warmth and pride. As she padded between Greenpool and Stormcloud, she held her head and her tail high, her pawsteps as light as air as she padded towards the treeline. This was what it felt like to be an EarthClan cat; fighting alongside your Clanmates, hunting, enjoying the warmth and protection of the forest, feeling the cool moss and crisp leaves underpaw—this was what made being a Clan cat worthwhile.

_I'll work twice as hard from now on,_ she thought silently to herself. _I'll be a better warrior than my mother and father ever could hope to be, and one day I'll make every cat in EarthClan proud!_


	4. Chapter 2

Dappled sunshine filtered through the bare treetops as Moonpaw padded beside her Clanmates; mottled green shadows stretched across the frosty, peaty ground like extended claws, curling and twisting like the gnarled roots of a great oak tree. The tantalizing smell of fresh mouse wafted into her nostrils; she carried two of the tiny rodents by their tails, their still-warm bodies swinging from side to side as she stalked through the thick undergrowth. Sootcloud's previous misgivings had proved to be little more than misplaced worry; each EarthClan cat carried some kind of fresh-kill in their jaws, satisfaction pulsing from their pelts as they headed towards the Clan camp. Their Clanmates would eat well tonight.

Any intruder looking to infiltrate the EarthClan camp would find it nearly impossible to enter; the entire camp was surrounded on all sides by thick heather and gorse bushes, the entrance reinforced by a tunnel of brambles that snagged and tore at the fur of any cat not used to leaving and entering the camp on a daily basis. As she neared the entrance, Moonpaw instinctively slicked down her pelt, flattening her ears as she ducked beneath the bramble screen behind Sootcloud. Although the sharp thorns reached towards her pelt, satisfaction pricked her paws when she passed through the tunnel unscathed. Not a single bramble had snagged her fur this time, and she reached the camp with every hair on her pelt intact.

From the outside, the camp looked relatively small, but inside the barrier it appeared as vast and open as the moorland. To her right lay the training hollow; close to the camp entrance, the sandy ground stretched towards the left wall of the gorse bushes, as flat and smooth as stone. To her left was the fresh-kill pile; flicking her ears with satisfaction, she padded calmly towards the pitifully small pile of prey, tossing her share next to a shrew and a pair of magpie, lashing her tail with pride. Sootcloud too deposited his load, Stormcloud, Greenpool and Sunflower following suit as the three warriors entered the camp behind the others. Stormcloud's ears twitched as he glanced towards the center of the clearing, and Moonpaw could see worry glittering in his pale blue gaze.

"Where's Leafstar?" he mewed, lifting his muzzle into the air. "His scent smells stale."

"He's on a border patrol. He'll be back by sundown, if we're lucky."

Moonpaw glanced up in surprise at the sound of the voice. Shifting her gaze towards the middle of the camp, she saw a red-breasted she-cat padding towards the patrol, her brown fur fluffed up as if a slight chill hung over the clearing. Moonpaw recognized the she-cat as Robinheart; the young warrior was only six moons her senior, but the way she carried herself as she stalked towards Stormcloud was that of a much older, more experienced cat. Robinheart dipped her head to Stormcloud, swiveling her gaze towards Greenpool, Sootcloud, Sunflower and Moonpaw in turn. Disdain gleamed in the she-cat's gaze as her eyes rested on Moonpaw, but it only lasted for a moment. Flicking her gaze back towards Stormcloud, the brown she-cat meowed, "Leafstar took Birdsong, Snowfall, Grasstail and Berrypaw on patrol near the DarkClan border. Snowfall reported that several DarkClan warriors have ventured far past the moorland in the past few days, and Leafstar wants to make sure they aren't comfortable enough to cross our borders."

"We just came back from there." Sootcloud licked one paw and drew it over one ear. "We chased away the deer that's been eating and crushing Fawnflower's precious herbs. We came back to give our report to Leafstar, but if he isn't here we might as well get something to eat and relax until he returns."

Irritation flickered in Robinheart's gaze. "I've already been on a hunting patrol today, and I'm planning on heading out again," she mewed. "If all you've done today is chase deer, then one of you can join me."

"We've been at it since sunrise!" Sootcloud protested. "We're exhausted."

"Did you all chase away the deer?" Robinheart mewed unsympathetically. "Even her?" She flicked her tail towards Moonpaw.

"Yes, especially Moonpaw." Sunflower rested her tail on the silver tabby she-cat's shoulder. "She fought like a warrior, and I think she deserves just as much of a rest as all of us."

Robinheart snorted; Moonpaw could see the disbelief in the young she-cat's gaze and felt her fur prickle with frustration. Although she had only been a warrior for one moon, Robinheart acted as if she were Clan leader, and her bossy attitude and sharp tongue made her severely unlikable. Moonpaw lifted her muzzle, gazing calmly and evenly into the brown she-cat's green gaze. She would not allow herself to be intimidated by a cat who could barely call herself a warrior.

"I suppose I'll have to go by myself," Robinheart growled, turning her gaze back towards Stormcloud. "Make sure the elders and kits are fed first before feeding yourselves. And don't bother going into the warriors' den; Tumblewhisker and Dappleshade are sleeping, and I don't want them to be bothered."

Stormcloud's gaze traveled alongside the brown she-cat as she padded towards the camp exit; the tip of his tail flicked irritably, the only visible sign Moonpaw could see that Robinheart's misplaced orders had bothered him. Sootcloud sighed heavily, picking up the thrush that he had deposited on the fresh-kill pile.

"Even if she's a mousebrain, Robinheart's right," he mewed grudgingly. "The elders and kits must be fed before us."

"Sunflower can take her prey along with you," Stormcloud meowed. "Then we can all take a rest. We've deserved it."

"That's right," Sootcloud mumbled, casting Robinheart a dark glance as the she-cat's tail disappeared with a flick beneath the bramble tunnel. "And I'll enjoy every minute of it!"

Moonpaw sighed inwardly. She had been up since before sunrise, and exhaustion pricked her paws, making them feel as heavy as stones as she padded towards the apprentices' den. The stretch towards the gorse bushes near the edge of the clearing felt endless, and her tail drooped with sudden tiredness. She felt as lethargic as a slug.

"Hey, Moonpaw! I've been waiting for you for ages!"

Moonpaw scented the tom before she could see him. Then a pair of green eyes, gleaming like tiny moons, appeared from within the darkness of the apprentices' den, and Moonpaw recognized the black tabby pelt of Badgerpaw as the young apprentice slipped out into the bright sunshine, rays of light tingeing his pelt smoky gray as he padded towards the silver tabby she-cat.

"I'm really tired, Badgerpaw," Moonpaw mewed, padding past the black tabby tom as he turned his bright green gaze upon her. "I just want to sleep."

"Did you see any DarkClan cats?"

"Not a whisker," Moonpaw mumbled. She settled down in her nest, wrapping her tail neatly around her muzzle as she closed her eyes. Why couldn't the energetic young apprentice see how exhausted she was?

"Robinheart says that DarkClan wants to extend their territory towards the moorland," Badgerpaw continued, excitement tingeing his mew as he settled down in his nest across from Moonpaw. "That's why she told Leafstar to send a patrol near the DarkClan border, to make sure they haven't been getting too close to our scent lines."

"If Robinheart was so concerned about our borders why didn't she go with him?" Moonpaw grumbled, flattening her ears as the black tabby tom began to fidget in his nest.

"Leafstar wouldn't let her," Badgerpaw replied. "He said that too many warriors near the border might aggravate the DarkClan cats. So he only took three other warriors and Berrypaw along with him." Jealousy pricked the tom's paws as he kneaded his nest. "I wish I had gone along with him!"

"Good for Berrypaw," Moonpaw murmured.

"Did you chase away the deer?" Badgerpaw changed the subject suddenly.

"Yes, and hopefully he won't come back anytime soon." Moonpaw opened her eyes, gazing beseechingly at Badgerpaw. "Now please, will you let me sleep?"

The black tabby tom look startled. Then his bright green gaze softened, and he leaned forward, giving Moonpaw's ear a quick lick. "Sure," he mewed quietly. "I'll leave you be."

"Thank you," Moonpaw whispered. Nuzzling deeper into her nest, she closed her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her like a dark wave.

~

"DarkClan has crossed the boundary!"

Moonpaw's eyes flew open as the excited yowl echoed through the clearing. Scrambling to her paws, the silver tabby she-cat blinked, the sunlight seeping through the interlocking branches of the den making her squint as she stumbled towards the entrance. Fur standing on end, she burst into the sandy clearing, claws unsheathed and teeth bared in a snarl as the frantic pawsteps of her Clanmates swelled around her like pounding rain on the forest floor.

"What happened?" A long-legged brown-and-white tom was padding quickly towards the entrance to the camp, his fur bristling as four cats burst through the bramble tunnel, tails lashing and claws flashing in the sunlight. Moonpaw recognized Leafstar's dark brown fur amongst the crush of pelts that swarmed around the returning patrol, and as she lifted her nose to scent the air she recognized Grasstail, Snowfall and Robinheart among them.

"What's going on, Leafstar?" The brown-and-white tom demanded, shouldering a pale silver she-cat aside as he confronted the EarthClan leader. "Where are the DarkClan cats?"

"A small patrol of DarkClan cats crossed onto our territory near the spring," Leafstar mewed, waving his tail for silence as his Clanmates began to mewl loudly in dismay, their eyes as wide as moons. "We chased them back onto the moorland, but Briarclaw promised that they'd be back."

"Are any of you injured?" A speckled tortoiseshell she-cat padded through the throng of gathered cats, her pale green eyes gleaming with worry. Her small, lithe frame seemed out of place amongst her muscular, broad-shouldered Clanmates, but the authority in her mew made several of the warriors back away with respect as she faced the EarthClan leader. "Do I need to fetch any herbs?"

"No, Fawnflower," Leafstar mewed gently, flicking his tail along the she-cat's glossy, dappled flank. "No cat was harmed."

"But we can expect a battle soon." Moonpaw craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the speaker, and caught sight of Robinheart's brown pelt as the she-cat spoke ominously to the crowd. Irritation pricked her paws. Why was Robinheart with Leafstar's patrol when she was supposed to be hunting? She didn't even have any prey in her jaws!

"Is that true?" The brown-and-white tom stared wide-eyed at Leafstar, the fur along his spine bristling with fury.

"I'm afraid so, Rabbitleap." Leafstar's mew was dark.

"What does Oakstar want now?" The silver she-cat that Rabbitleap had thrust aside stared in dismay at the EarthClan leader, her dark amber eyes gleaming with fear. "Hasn't DarkClan taken all that they need already?"

"Isn't it obvious, Witherleaf?" Robinheart growled. "Oakstar and his warriors want more hunting grounds, and they'll infiltrate EarthClan territory to get it."

"You're telling me Oakstar really thinks DarkClan needs more hunting grounds?" Rabbitleap snarled, his lip curled as he stared at the red-chested she-cat. "He has the entire forest at his disposal, and part of the moorland! What does he need EarthClan territory for?"

"DarkClan has always been greedy." A speckled dark gray tom spoke up from the back of the crowd, his tail lashing and his ears flattened.

"They'll do anything to get their paws on what doesn't belong to them!"

"Ever since Oakstar became leader, DarkClan has turned into nothing but a Clan of thieves."

"How dare they threaten EarthClan like this?"

"Silence!" Leafstar's yowl sliced through the commotion like claws, silencing the cats gathered around the patrol at once. The dark brown tom's pale green eyes glowed with fervent emotion that made Moonpaw's pelt prickle. She had only seen the EarthClan leader's eyes blaze in such a way once, and the thought of what was to come made excitement flutter in her chest like a trapped bird.

"DarkClan may threaten EarthClan's borders, but we will not allow their blatant disrespect and lack of honor frighten us into submission! We are descendants of TigerClan and LionClan, the great wildcats who even the Twolegs feared! Oakstar thinks that he can threaten us without consequence, but he is wrong! EarthClan does not fight unnecessary battles, but if DarkClan continues to threaten our borders, as they have done today, then EarthClan will match Oakstar and his warriors tooth and claw. We need not worry. EarthClan is the strongest of the two Clans, and we will not be frightened by a pack of thieving warriors and their empty threats!"

Yowls of approval echoed throughout the clearing. Moonpaw felt her paws prickle with excitement as she gazed at her mentor, pale green eyes gleaming with pride as the stout dark brown tom stood, shoulders squared, as he faced his Clanmates, confidence radiating from his pelt like waves of bright sunlight. No other cat in EarthClan could inspire his Clanmates as Leafstar could.

"Where's Birdsong and Berrypaw?" Witherleaf suddenly mewed, glancing around Leafstar's shoulder to glimpse the rest of the patrol as the cries and howls of her Clanmates died down. "Did they not come back with you?"

"We left them near the border, to make sure the DarkClan cats did not try to cross it again," Leafstar replied. "I was planning on sending a couple more cats to meet them, in case Briarclaw and his patrol decide to test their luck again."

"I'll go." Rabbitleap mewed immediately.

"And I." The speckled gray tom rose to his paws, his dark blue eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Me too!" Badgerpaw's mew rose up from somewhere near the back of the crowd.

"Can I go as well?" Witherleaf gazed beseechingly into the EarthClan leader's burning gaze, her eyes as wide as moons.

Leafstar nodded. "Witherleaf, Rainstorm, Rabbitleap and Badgerpaw then," he meowed. "Head towards the spring, and keep a lookout near the edge of the treeline for DarkClan warriors. I wouldn't put it past Oakstar to place warriors on our territory as a means to ambush us."

"I'd like to see them try." Rabbitleap growled, his brown-and-white fur bristling.

"Should I lead a patrol near the Twolegplace?" Robinheart mewed, casting Leafstar an authoritative glance. "Just in case any DarkClan warriors have ventured deeper into our territory?"

"If you wish." Leafstar replied. "Take Copperwing, Greenpool, Sootcloud and Moonpaw."

Frustration flashed in the red-breasted she-cat's eyes at the mention of Moonpaw's name, and the silver tabby apprentice fluffed out her fur with indignance, ready to hear the young warrior refute her leader's orders as she had done to Stormcloud just that sunhigh. But the brown she-cat dipped her head, keeping her yellow eyes downcast as she replied respectfully, "Yes, Leafstar."

"That's it, then." Despite the threat of an impending battle, Leafstar's mew was tinged with satisfaction. "The rest of the Clan will carry on as normal. We must not allow DarkClan to see our fur ruffled. If need be, we will place sentries near the bramble tunnel, but I do not see it as being necessary. DarkClan may think they can take what does not belong to them, but EarthClan will not be beaten down. Remember, we are the greatest Clan in the forest. Keep that thought always within your heart, and no DarkClan cat will take one pawstep onto EarthClan land ever again."

Once more howls of approval rose up from the gathered cats. Moonpaw joined in, lost in the excitement and pride of her Clanmates. If DarkClan were to attack EarthClan, this would be her first battle; and the thought of her claws tearing into DarkClan flesh made her wriggle with dark anticipation. If Oakstar believed his Clan of prey-stealers would defeat EarthClan, then he was sorely mistaken!

_StarClan wouldn't let DarkClan take what doesn't belong to them,_ she thought confidently, her fur fluffed out with pride as she gazed in admiration at her leader. _Oakstar has made a fatal mistake!_


End file.
